


О том, как Баки украл первый поцелуй Стива (дважды)

by rinedeterre



Series: Starbucks [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinedeterre/pseuds/rinedeterre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив сам все решает, что бы там не думал Баки. Он не может ничего у него отнять, чего бы Стив не позволил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О том, как Баки украл первый поцелуй Стива (дважды)

В Бруклине весна, на той неделе высадили клумбы во дворах, и теперь Стив снова, как и каждый год, пропускает школу. Он может только лежать и терпеливо ждать, когда боль в легких отступит, приспосабливаясь к новому обилию запахов. Он знает это чувство, и его астма такая знакомая, Баки смеется – ручная – поэтому отступает каждый год, нужно только отлежаться с недельку. Может, две. Дома только он один, делать совершенно нечего, поэтому целыми днями он рисует и ждет. Рисует комнату, рисует маму, рисует свои руки, как они рисуют, Баки, школу, учебники, улицы. Стив не волнуется, что когда-нибудь это может ему надоесть. Но он все-таки ждет, что его прервут, и этой весной это совершенно особенное чувство, не такое, как бывало до этого. В этом году к ним в класс перевелась новенькая – Каролина – и она была настолько другой, что у Стива перехватывало дыхание чаще, чем обычно. Наверно, никакого секрета тут не было: она очень похожа на него – маленькая, хрупкая, но там, где у него светлые волосы и такое же светлое, незаметное лицо, у нее – яркие глаза и губы, черные кудри и брови. Она напоминает фарфоровую куклу, и Стив нарисовал ее раз двадцать только после первой недели знакомства. А потом она подружилась со Стивом, и он нарисовал ее еще с сотню раз, а потом перестал считать.  
\- Это потому что она умная, одна из немногих, - снисходительно кивает Баки, но Стив видит, что он по-настоящему рад за него.  
Каролина приходит каждый день после занятий, приносит записи и учебники, рассказывает все, что произошло в классе. Она говорит мягким голосом, не особо эмоционально, но всегда увлекательно – если бы не она, Стив ни за что бы не узнал столько подробностей о личной жизни своих одноклассников. У Каролины есть репетитор по французскому и вечерние занятия по фортепиано, но она всегда задерживается, если может, предлагает помощь с продуктами и даже уборкой. Когда она впервые что-то такое предложила, Стив покраснел – это было до крайности неловко, поэтому каждый раз перед ее приходом, если только позволяют его ослабленные руки и ноги, он встает и вытирает пыль хотя бы со стола и подоконника, складывает раскиданные вещи Баки в стопку на тумбе, а однажды он даже попытался помыть пол. Его легкие горели и гудели как паровоз, в тот день он едва мог говорить, а Баки грозился притащить к нему знакомого студента медика и создать принудительную госпитализацию в домашних условиях, если Стив еще хоть раз выкинет что-то подобное.  
Впрочем, Каролина никогда не жалуется и не упрекает его. Наоборот – делает комплименты его аккуратности и старательности. Стив сжимает кулаки и старается сидеть прямее после таких слов, а она только тепло улыбается.  
В его груди борются болезнь и невыраженное чувство благодарности, и если с первым ничего нельзя поделать, то над вторым Стив много думает. Когда в четверг, после очередных занятий и разговоров, он предлагает Каролине нарисовать ее, то впервые видит ответный румянец на ее щеках. Она сбегала домой – жила всего через две улицы – и вернулась, сказав, что договорилась перенести музыкальный класс на другой день. Она помогает Стиву разложить вещи у окна, и сама ставит стул так, чтобы на него попадало как можно больше дневного света. Когда она садится – аккуратная, красивая, маленькая точеная фигурка, Стив смотрит на нее как на прекрасную картинку. Это его сказочная антиутопия – прекрасная принцесса в гостях у бедняка, самого неприметного из ее поданных, на которого она, волей случая, обратила свое внимание.  
Стив рисует до самого вечера, старательно накладывая линии, так что даже забывает о том, что сидит, скорчившись, уже несколько часов. Каролина образцовая модель – она молчит, почти не шевелится, изредка улыбается ему самым краешком губ, и только иногда подносит к губам стакан воды, приготовленный заранее. В воздухе висит пыль, он нее не избавиться, и Стиву самому стоило бы пить побольше. Но он только замирает с углем к руке – от воды губы Каролины становятся ярко красными, почти малиновыми, очень сложно оторвать взгляд. Когда он, наконец, находит в себе силы и поднимает голову, то сразу же сталкивается глазами с Каролиной. Она тоже смотрит на него странно, немного задумчиво, будто оценивая. Наконец, она облизывает губы – яркие, алые, влажные – и кивает, снова улыбаясь. Стив улыбается в ответ и продолжает работу. Пожалуй, это лучший вечер за много лет, по-своему самый интересный в его жизни, и ему бы хотелось с кем-нибудь поделиться чувствами, которых слишком много для его слабой грудной клетки.  
\- Дорогая, я дома, надеюсь, у нас есть, что пожрать! – раздается из прихожей, и Стив фыркает, склоняясь над бумагой, закрывая лицо.  
Баки и Каролина еще ни разу не встречались, и Стив не думал, что будет так ждать этого момента. Его самый лучший в мире друг и девушка, которая… первая девушка, которая сама придумала, почему Стив может быть ей интересен. Это впечатляет, на самом деле.  
\- Не начинай раздеваться, - кричит он в ответ, проглатывая хрипотцу в горле, - у нас гости!  
Баки смеется в ответ, и немного медлит в коридоре. Стив берет черновики для эскизов и начинает вычерчивать контур губ Каролины, которая сидит все так же прямо, не оборачиваясь, но она немного напрягла плечи, так что Стив решает потренироваться на чем-нибудь другом. Он краснеет – конечно, он думает об этом, ему пятнадцать лет, и Баки рядом, а Баки всегда уговаривает его думать о чем-то подобном. Стив качает головой и чуть крепче сжимает уголь в руке.  
Наконец, Баки появляется, немного растрепанный и уставший, как и всегда после смены в типографии, куда он устроился помощником пару месяцев назад. Стив быстро охватывает его взглядом – куртка осталась в коридоре, и ему очень легко представить, как Каролина аккуратно сложит ее перед тем, как уйти. Рукава рубашки закатаны до локтей, и несколько пуговиц наверху расстегнуты. Все в рамках приличия, если не считать взгляда – Баки даже не скрывает, что осматривает девушку, сидящую перед ним, тщательно и придирчиво, с ног до макушки, даже наклоняя голову для лучшего обзора. Он тоже облизывает губы – Стив рефлекторно краснеет, да что это с ним сегодня, - и легко улыбается в ответ, когда Баки показывает ему два больших пальца.  
\- Каролина, познакомься, пожалуйста. Это Баки, мой друг. Баки, это Каролина, мы учимся вместе.  
Каролина, наконец, разворачивается на стуле, и немного чопорно протягивает вперед свою маленькую ручку для рукопожатия. Стив закатывает глаза, зная, что последует: Баки, ухмыляясь, склоняется и прикасается к ее коже своими губами. Стиву не видно, но он уверен, что Каролина должна покраснеть, потому что сам он точно чувствует жар на щеках и шее, и это уже перестает быть оригинальным, ему просто надо взять себя в руки и перестать.  
\- Сегодня вы засиделись, молодежь, - говорит Баки, осторожно беря Каролину за плечи и разворачивая обратно, лицом к Стиву. – Уже темнеет, тебе пора заканчивать с рисунками, Стив, не напрягай глаза.  
Каролина сидит, опустив голову, и теребит пальцы – Стив еще не видел этого жеста, но ему нравится, это трогательно – и кусает губы. Баки проходит к подоконнику, где расположился Стив, и заглядывает к нему в листы. Основной рисунок уже хорошо просматривается, но далеко еще не закончен, но поверх него лежат штук пять эскизов губ Каролины, с разными изгибами и микровыражениями, и Стив отказывается смущаться еще раз исключительно силой собственного упрямства. Баки треплет его по плечу и подмигивает.  
\- Отличное начало, - говорит он, - но вам же не обязательно заканчивать сегодня, да? Каролина придет и завтра.  
Они одновременно поднимают головы, чтобы посмотреть на нее, и Каролина снова улыбается – тепло, привычно, и опускает руки. Да, конечно, она придет, и они закончат то, что начали.  
\- Наверно, мне стоит собираться, - Стив смотрит на ее губы, а она снова облизывается, давно не говорила, это вполне объяснимо, - не хочу вам мешать. Тебе надо отдохнуть, Стив. Извини, надо было закончить раньше.  
Стив начинает мотать головой, но Баки снова смеется:  
\- Прелестная девушка, Стив, а ты негодяй, если заставляешь ее чувствовать себя виноватой. Впрочем, это все поправимо. Давайте я заварю нам всем чаю, а потом провожу Каролину до дома, чтобы она не ходила вечером одна, - он заканчивает фразу, уже исчезнув за поворотом комнаты, и Стив слышит, как включается вода.  
Они с Каролиной сидят на своих местах, смотрят прямо в глаза, но это спокойное молчание. Просто они ждут чая. Просто он поделился с ней еще одной частью своей жизни, и теперь Каролина может оценить Баки лучше, чем по его рассказам. Он аккуратно собирает свои вещи и перекладывает рисунок и эскизы кусками газеты, чтобы не запачкать. Каролина смотрит за его руками, а потом подает свою, чтобы он помог ей подняться. Теплые пальчики сжимают его ладонь, и он пожимает в ответ, благодарно, хотя и не знает, за что.  
\- Пойдем на кухню, - говорит он шепотом.  
\- Да, - отвечает она, и они идут.  
В этот вечер, впервые за долгое время, Стив вспоминает, что значит семья. Конечно, он не настолько наивен, чтобы думать, будто бы одна чашка чая что-то изменит. Но хотя бы на это время он забывает обо всех своих болячках, о прошлом, о будущем, о том, что происходит на улицах Бруклина и дальше, в Европе, да и во всем мире. Ему все равно. Он пьет чай и молчит, а Баки рассказывает истории с работы и смеется, Каролина смотрит тепло и открыто, как будто ей тоже все нравится, как будто ей это тоже нужно: стоять с ними на обшарпанной кухне и слушать байки о городской шпане. Чай горячий и влажный, из-за этого Стиву еще немного труднее дышать, и он выходит всего на минуту, чтобы открыть окно и впустить свежий – относительно – вечерний воздух в комнату, чтобы он смог заснуть сегодня. Когда он возвращается на кухню, три чашки стоят вместе у раковины, Каролина повернута спиной ко входу, и на ее пояснице лежит рука Баки. Пальцы осторожно перехватывают тонкую ткань, и даже Стиву видно, как девушка выгибается и подается вперед. Он замирает, но они разворачиваются сами, и теперь ему видно лица обоих, и когда они останавливаются и смотрят на него, губы у них одинаково алые. Каролина смотрит виновато, а Баки – немного испуганно, и Стив уже почти слышит: господи, Стив, прости, так ты еще не, я не собирался, прости. Но на самом деле, Стив почти не расстроен. Это даже логично.  
\- Слушайте, если уж вы собрались игнорировать чай, то, Баки, тебе лучше проводить Каролину до дома, она раньше так не задерживалась, - он улыбается и протискивается мимо них, снова беря в руки свою чашку. – Я серьезно, идите уже отсюда.  
Баки смеется, запрокидывая голову, но Стив все равно знает, что ему действительно плохо, и он все равно придет извиняться, идиот. Есть за что. А Каролина – ну, он ее дорисует. Такая кукольная, такая фарфоровая и такая не для него – как раз то, что он мог бы ждать от своей натурщицы.  
Они уходят сразу же, и Баки даже не берет куртку, а Каролина – не поднимает ее, и Стив сам наводит порядок в прихожей, как только закрывает за ними дверь. В кухне все еще жарко и влажно, ему совсем не хочется туда возвращаться, поэтому он идет к себе и садится прямо на подоконник, у открытого окна. Сейчас ему трудно надышаться, но это ничего. Он аккуратно открывает свои эскизы и задумчиво проводит пальцами по губам Каролины – его личной версии, которой не обязательно делиться. Он мог бы даже поцеловать их, но это было бы глупо – у него никогда не было денег на фиксаторы, а значит, он только разотрет уголь, испортит рисунок и измажется сам. Бумага будет горчить, а это уж точно не то, что он ожидал от губ этой девушки. Они так часто смотрели друг на друга, что он почти успел себе представить – мягкость, сладость, почти приторность. Наверно, девушки должны быть такими.  
Он задумывается и забывается – не такое уж и редкое явление, если честно – поэтому вздрагивает, когда на плечи ему опускается старое одеяло.  
\- Стив, ты совсем охренел? – Баки стоит рядом и растирает его предплечья резко, до боли. – Ты решил еще и простудиться? Слечь с ангиной, с воспалением? Если хочешь немного пострадать, то ведь есть гораздо менее жестокие способы.  
Он злится, Стив это видит, Баки всегда злится, когда Стив забывает, что он слабее. Это должно раздражать, но за столько лет он просто-напросто привык. К тому же, сегодня у него самого есть повод злиться на Баки, поэтому он только дергает плечом и закутывается плотнее. Пусть.  
\- Слушай, прости, ладно? – Баки ерошит волосы и смотрит на него, улыбаясь и часто моргая. Он всегда так смотрит, на других это работает – нахальная усмешка и глаза олененка, но со Стивом не прокатит, поэтому Баки даже не старается, если подумать. Он смотрит так абсолютно искренне.  
\- За что?  
\- Я не думал, что так получится, ладно? Она классная девчонка, и я же вижу, ты ей правда нравишься. Как вы друг на друга смотрели, когда я вошел! – Стив решает не уточнять, что в этот момент Каролина сидела спиной ко входу, поэтому ничего подобного Баки заметить, конечно, не мог. – Просто я хотел сказать ей спасибо, ну, понимаешь, что помогает тебе, и она тоже сказала, что я такой хороший друг, раз… черт. Хороший друг, чтоб меня. Прости, ладно?  
\- Я понимаю, - Стив кивает, но Баки его не слушает.  
\- Я думал… слушай, а вы с ней не?.. – Баки на секунду всматривается прямо ему в глаза, и Стив открыто смотрит в ответ, что ему скрывать, и от этого Баки тут же морщиться. – Вот же черт. Я идиот. Кретин.  
\- Слушай, Бак, перестань, серьезно. Устраиваешь трагедию на ровном месте, хотя, тут нет ничего, чего бы ты еще не видел. У тебя есть девушка, у меня – нет. Обычная история.  
Стив даже смеется, потому что это правда смешно. Он же и не рассчитывал – думал, да, но не рассчитывал. Ему только любопытно, и Каролина – она могла бы, и теперь он не может об этом не думать, ему хочется сравнить то, что он столько раз представлял.  
Ему любопытно, и поэтому Стив замирает и не думает, что такого может прочитать Баки в его взгляде, но тот явно ухватывает основную мысль, потому что подходит еще ближе, вцепляется рукой в одеяло у него на груди, а вторую кладет на шею и упирается лбом. Его дыхание тоже горячее и влажное, как чай, поэтому Стиву надо бы отдышаться, но он все-таки хочет дослушать.  
\- Стив, слушай, ну, девушек море, да? Ты не расстраивайся, ну, хочешь, я тебе расскажу? Они одинаковые, на самом деле. Они дышат и прижимаются, немного мокро, иногда даже противно, я вздрагиваю, - он действительно вздрагивает и смеется шепотом, прямо у губ Стива. Стив вообще не уверен, что Баки в себе, но это Баки, поэтому он слушает. – Слушай. Слушай. В общем, она мягкая и немного сладкая, наверно, красила губы. Видел, какие яркие, да? – Баки немного отслоняется, и Стив видит его губы, и, честное слово, он бы хотел вспомнить, как именно выглядело лицо Каролины всего несколько минут назад, но его как будто где-то перемыкает, и память отказывается срабатывать.  
Они с Баки смотрят друг на друга еще одно мгновение, и Стив правда не жалеет, и он бы хотел, чтобы Баки ему поверил, поэтому он совсем немного качается вперед и прикасается своими губами к губам Баки.  
Он не думает, чего ждет, наверно, именно того, о чем Баки рассказывал – мокро и немного сладко, - но это совсем не то, и Баки глухо стонет прямо ему в рот, и Стив от удивления забывает вдохнуть и сильнее подается навстречу. Они целуются медленно и сухо – у Баки губы обветрены, и не помешало бы выпить воды, и от этой мысли Стив высовывает язык и проводит легко, самым кончиком, по контуру. Наверно, это какой-то сигнал, потому что Баки тут же меняется – раскрывается и сминает его, стягивает с подоконника на кровать, и Стив падает на подушки, когда его накрывает сверху теплом и тяжестью. Они целуются, и это совсем не то, что он себе представлял, но это даже лучше.  
Баки отстраняется первый. Он снова смотрит испуганно, как тогда, на кухне, и это никуда не годится, потому что Стив сам все решает, что бы там не думал Баки. Он не может ничего у него отнять, чего бы Стив не позволил. Поэтому он улыбается и легко пихает Баки в грудь.  
\- Козел, - говорит он и ерошит волосы так, чтобы они упали Баки на глаза и заставили встряхнуться. – Я, может, хотел соблазнить девушку по всем правилам, а ты пришел и все испортил. Так, - Стив показывает рукой между ними, смеется и проводит пальцами по губам, - я тоже могу.  
Баки еще немного смотрит на него напряженно и задумчиво, а потом повторяет жест рукой, показывая между ними:  
\- Так? Не смеши меня, Стив, тебе еще учиться и учиться.  
\- Да легко. Просто нужно больше практики.  
\- Вот это мой парень, - смеется Баки, и Стив протягивает руку и тянет его на себя.


End file.
